


Ocean

by Alex_Lyra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra
Summary: A day in the life of Sam's partners and brother on his birthday.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> NO WINCEST

~Tell me what you're crying for, I'll wipe your tears, oh love, if your soul is aching love, we'll comfort you for sure...~

Waking up and sitting up straight panting, Sam stared at the wall beside his bed, occupied with his partners; Dean spooning Cas, Rowena tucked safely in between him and Gabriel, softly snoring away. Looking at his partners and his brother, he took a deep gasping breath and shuttered. Gabriel twitched slightly and faced towards Sam, seemingly still asleep. Rocking quietly, Sam pulled on his hair, interrupted by soft hands around his wrists. 

"Having trouble sleeping, Samuel?" Rowena whispered and pulled herself up to sit beside the taller. 

"My birthday always brings back memories and feelings I don't like. I don't want Dean to know, because, well.. He always tried to make my birthday special. Even if Dad wouldn't-.. Uh.." Sam gulped and teared up slightly. Rowena rubbed the taller's back softly, not pressuring him to finish. Suddenly, she flipped over to the other side of Sam and pushed him down between her and Gabriel, seemingly awake now and pouting. 

"I don't care who it is, but someone better snuggle me, daddammit." Gabriel mumbled and pressed his face into Sam's shoulder, earning a shy smile from the younger Winchester. 

"I don't care who it is, but it's too damn early to be awake and crap. Go to sleep." Dean grumbled from behind Cas. Sam smiled again and nuzzled his nose into Gabe's hair and wrapped his free arm around Rowena's waist. 

"I love you guys." Sam mumbled and drifted off to sleep himself. 

If we're caught in a wave, I will carry you over, it don't matter where you are, I'll run to your front door, when my head goes in different directions, you know my heart's never on the move, and in the dark times, you don't have to question, if I'm a hundred with you...

When Sam woke up the next morning to an empty bed, he pouted. Turning over and pressing his face into the soft pillow, he drifted back to sleep until a sudden weight landed onto his back.

"Hnngh! Gabe?" Sam giggled and didn't turn to look.

"Eee, wrong!" The voice made a buzzer noise and Sam reached back behind him to grab the person by the thighs and pulled them to him. He smiled more when he saw Rowena and Gabe sitting on him happily, followed by a still sleepy Dean and content looking Cas entering the room. 

"Happy birthday, Sam. I hope this year is a good one. Please don't worry. There is not a clown this year." Cas smiled bashfully and kissed the younger Winchester softly, subtly apologizing for last year's fiasco with a birthday clown he had brought over, not understanding Sam's phobia. Sam smiled and gently rubbed the stubbly cheek with his thumb.

"You're fine, Castiel. Thank you, really." Sam smiled and looked at Dean, who raised his coffee mug at him. 

"Happy birthday, bitch."

Sam chuckled and shook his head at his brother, lucky to have him as his family. 

"Jerk." He looked at the red head and shorter male in front of him and smiled, wrapping both arms around their waists, bringing them closer to him. They nuzzled into the taller's neck and laughed.

"Moose, I made you pancakes this morning too. Can we go to the table now or are you still cold n'cozy in this bed without your sexy ass partners?" Gabe smirked and lead Sam by his hand to the table, filled with eggs, pancakes, jams, syrups, toast, bacon, coffee, and a ton of sugar. Sam smiled and kissed Gabe on the cheek, knowing he was the one who made all of his happen, grace or not. Sitting down in a chair, Rowena sat in his lap sipping on her tea while Sam rubbed her back softly. Gabe held one of her hands and tapped his foot against Sam's lovingly, while Cas and Dean bickered over whether or not honey belongs on pancakes.

"Cas, baby, honey is so bitter! It doesn't belong on pancakes!" Dean wide-eyed, threw his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Honey is sweet, dependent upon which kind of bee you collect honey from. I suggest you try some, Dean, before passing judgement." Cas smiled and put a dab on his finger, much to Dean's amusement and blush. He licked it off and made a puckered face, Cas giggling and shaking his head. Sam smiled and chuckled, Gabriel teased Dean for sucking off Cas' finger, and Rowena batted him on the shoulder adoringly. 

Sam loved his birthday this year so far, aside from the nightmare last night.

~

~You could put an ocean between our love, love, love, it won't keep us apart, you could build a wall, I would run it up, up, up, just to get to your heart, if we're caught in a wave, baby, we'll make a way, you could put an ocean between our love, love, love, it won't keep us apart...~

"Dean, uh.. I love it when Cas joins in on the cuddlefest but, uh.. Can Gabe, Row, and I have the roost tonight? I know you two could use some private time together and I just really want time with-"

"Sammy, it's totally fine. I get it. Cas has been missing alone time with me anyways. He would love the private time and so would I. It's kinda odd sharing your boyfriend with your kid brother sometimes. I'll keep him to myself tonight. Then you can have him back tomorrow night if you both want ." Dean smiled and patted the younger on the shoulder, smiling reassuringly. Sam smiled and walked back into his room, seeing the red head and archangel on his bed. 

"Samuel, you haven't gotten our gifts yet!" Rowena clapped her hands and pulled out three small boxes. Gabe smiled and held Sam's hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles and gently squeezing every so often. Sam opened one of the boxes to see a black ring band in it, smiling more. He looked at it more closely to see engravings on the inside.

"It's the first letter of our names, R, G, and C." Gabe blushed and smiled wide, biting his lip in anticipation. Rowena smiled more and rubbed Sam's thigh softly. Sam immediately put it on and smiled wide. 

"I love it. Thank you guys." Thank you, Cassie. Sam smiled at the quiet prayer and the almost subtle bubbly feeling he got in response from Cas. He opened the next box to see it was from Gabriel, who now grabbed Rowena's hand too. Inside was a little plush moose and Sam chuckled fondly, holding it. 

"Thank you, baby. I love it." Sam kissed Gabriel passionately and held his waist in his arm. Rowena smiled fondly at her boys and tilted her head slightly. 

"Last box, Samuel." She gently prodded and sat in front of him. Sam smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it, while opening the box. Inside was a photo of him, Row, Gabe, Cas, and Dean at the beach last year and now he had the developed photo in his hands forever. Sam smiled more at the beach memory and hugged Rowena tight, kissing her gently.. 

"Thank you, sweetheart. I.. I love it." Sam teared up slightly smiling and nodded at his partners. Gabe and Rowena smiled wide and pulled Sam into a tight hug. Rowena was the first to pull away and grab Sam's hand, whispering.

"I made some really nice bath bombs and candles for a bath for a special birthday boy." Rowena smiled. 

"I also juiced the tub to make it fit all three of us." Gabriel smirked and popped his lips. Sam smiled wide and followed his partners to the bathroom, Gabriel the first to get in and pulled Sam in with him once he was undressed, and Rowena sat in front of them, pressing her back against Sam's chest. Gabriel hummed in Enochian softly and began to wash Sam's hair, reaching to massage Rowena's back too. Sam purred softly and kissed as far as he could reach on Gabriel's chin and collarbone and kissed Rowena's neck softly in appreciation. Once they were all done, they all made their way to the bed, sandwiching Sam in the middle with Rowena tracing sigils on his arms and Gabriel playing with Sam's hair. Sam looked up at both of them and smiled as wide as he could, being as sleepy as he was. 

"Thank you both and Cas, too, for today... I loved my birthday for the first time in forever." Sam cuddled between the two as he heard the door open and Cas had walked in happily. 

"I know you're wanting the night with Gabe and Rowena, but I wanted to still say goodnight as well." Cas smiled and climbed into the younger Winchester's lap, kissing just under his chin. Sam smiled and bear-hugged the Angel, kissing him softly. 

"Goodnight, Castiel. Sleep well with Dean, okay?" Sam smiled and Cas smiled in return. 

Leaving the room, Sam looked at his two lovers and curled back into Gabe with Rowena at his back. Yawning, he felt the ring on his finger ans smiled wide, drifting to sleep peacefully.

~You could put an ocean between our love, love, love, it won't keep us apart, you could build a wall, I would run it up, up, up, run it up, just to get to your heart, if we're caught in a wave, baby, we'll make a way, you could put an ocean between our love, love, love, it won't keep us apart...~


End file.
